


Night In

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, a sprinkling of adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie choose to spend their first night in Manhattan very differently than Adrien and Marinette choose to spend it.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> There's another one shot that will tie into this one: one that will show how Adrien and Marinette spend their first night in Manhattan, which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273171.

Adrien had been looking forward to going to spring break for weeks! His father and Nathalie had a business trip planned to New York City the same week, and they actually allowed him to tag along. He’s excited- he absolutely loves New York City- all its sights and sounds, and getting a pretzel from the streets. However, Adrien was never allowed to go do anything alone, so he convinced his father and Nathalie to allow him to bring one friend. Adrien had actually asked Nino at first, but unfortunately, he was busy- he had to watch Chris over break while their mom was working. So instead, Adrien asked Marinette. Marinette was very excited, and very nervous. Adrien was just happy to be able to spend his spring break with his lucky charm. Surprisingly, her parents allowed her to go. They trusted that she would be responsible, and use her manners well. All they asked for were souvenirs and a call every day she was gone. Tom and Sabine were also shocked that Gabriel was willing to pay for all of their daughter’s expenses- they insisted on at least paying for the airfare for her but Mister Agreste refused to take a cent from them. Nathalie had booked rooms, per Gabriel’s instructions, for them at a luxury hotel in the middle of Manhattan. A large suite for Nathalie and Gabriel, and a two bedroom split suite for Marinette and Adrien. The two teens were excited as well- having fun, but also having to attend a few formal dinners with Gabriel and Nathalie. It was fun to act like grownups, sometimes. 

Today was the day- and all of them were up bright and early- some of them more awake and alert than others. Any chance they were sitting for long stretches, Adrien and Marinette fell asleep- more often than not on each other. Gabriel was wide awake, unlike Nathalie, who was half asleep when they weren’t actively moving through the airport. On the plane, she had completely fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Gabriel pretended not to care, or even acknowledge. When no one was looking, though, he pulled her close to him and let her cuddle him as best as they could on a plane as he was reading his book. Even when she had woken up from her slumber, he still let her cuddle with him. After an 8 hour flight, they would find themselves in New York City- the city that never sleeps. Gabriel was feeling a bit tired, most likely due to not sleeping and as well as sitting still for most of their flight. As they deboarded, they had their passports ready so that they could pass through customs with ease. Once they claimed their luggage and successfully hailed a taxi, they were on their way to their hotel. Adrien stared at Marinette, who was staring out the window. She was fascinated with the hustle and bustle, the large signs, the bright lights. He smiled at her- she was absolutely adorable when so entranced. 

They pulled in front of their hotel, and the cab driver helped them take their suitcases from the trunk of the cab. Gabriel gave the man a very generous tip, which the driver was thankful for. They checked in and received roomkeys, but when Gabriel opened the key to his and Nathalie’s suite, Adrien and Marinette were surprised to see that there was only one California King sized bed, as opposed to the two full sized beds that Marinette and Adrien’s room had. Adrien raised his eyebrow. 

“Father, weren’t you supposed to have a two-bed suite? Like me and Marinette?” 

“Yes. It must have been an error…” Gabriel calmly replied, eyes shifting towards Nathalie. She remained straight faced at the “predicament” they were in. 

“Well… aren’t you going to fix it?” Adrien asked. 

“Later… now go and get unpacked and settled in. We will be going out for dinner in a little while.” 

“But-” 

“Now, Adrien.” Gabriel pointed his finger, and Adrien nodded. He closed the door to the suite, as he and Nathalie entered their suite. The two of them began to unpack in silence, until Nathalie broke it, stashing her suitcase in the closet. 

“So, do you think Adrien will catch wind that us sharing a bed was not an error, but intentional?” 

Gabriel tucked the last of his clothes into the dresser drawer, and then closed it. He put his suitcase away in the closet, by hers. “I don’t believe so. Adrien won’t ever be in here…” He sat down on the bed, before laying back, arms spread. Nathalie sat down next to him. 

“Your son’s a lot smarter than you think, Gabriel.” Nathalie then found herself being pulled down beside him, and close to his chest. She sighed as her hand rested on his chest. “Remember what our agreement was?” 

He sighed. “No public displays of affection, and no sexual activity of any kind…” His hold on her tightened slightly. 

“That’s right.” Her face pressed into the crook of his neck with a contented sigh. They were both aware that their agreement would probably be tossed out the window, even though it definitely shouldn’t. It’s only a matter of when during their stay it happens. After the kids and adults had some time to relax, unpack, and recharge themselves, they decided to go out and do some shopping, walking around, and eating, of course. Marinette in particular was the most energetic, as it was her first time in America. While out in Manhattan, they looked around in several stores- clothing stores, tourist stores, and even seeing some places where they were selling pizza for only one dollar a slice- which sounded absolutely insane. Marinette and Adrien both wanted to try it once. They also picked up some snacks and breakfast foods to keep in their rooms. They topped off their excursion by grabbing dinner- at a diner. Sure, they could have gone to some fancy, five-star restaurant, but no one was feeling up to that. Nathalie convinced Gabriel to let them eat at a diner. Informal and cheap food sounded appealing- and boy, there was everything you can possibly think of, all in one place. It was a fantastic suggestion- not only was the food delicious, but there was more than enough for all four of them. 

After dinner, or breakfast, for Marinette and Adrien, they returned to their hotel. They had some clothing items, various trinkets and food items to store away. Gabriel had already removed his shoes at this point, putting away the items he bought for himself, and properly storing some of the food items he had also purchased- which consisted of his favorite candy, mostly. Nathalie had excused herself to take a shower. Not long after she went into the bathroom, there was a knock on his door. Confused, he stood up and walked to the door, and opened it. He saw his son, and his friend standing next to him. 

“Father, can Marinette and I go out again?” 

“What? No, it’s getting dark out.” Gabriel questioned how those two had so much energy- probably from all the sugar they consume with their pancakes and strawberry preserves and waffles.

“Aw, come on, please? You said I couldn’t go out alone… And I’m not going alone, I have Marinette.” He gestured to Marinette. Gabriel was originally going to tell them to return to their room- however, he decided to use their request to his advantage. He could do whatever he wanted with Nathalie and not have the two kids catch them. He smiled to himself a little. 

“You’re right, Adrien… you two may go. However, I expect you not to stray too far, be careful, and update me of your whereabouts every location you go.” Gabriel said, as he reached for his wallet, and handed Adrien some money, and as well as his credit card. Adrien and Marinette smiled, grateful for the opportunity. 

“Thank you, Father! I promise, I will.” Adrien said.

“Thank you, Mister Agreste!” Marinette said. Adrien had motioned for Marinette to follow him, so they can put on their shoes and grab other items. Gabriel had smiled to himself, the glee on their faces, and as well as his genius idea, satisfying him. He closed the door of the suite, and then locked it. He dressed down, removing his suit coat, vest, belt and ascot, and draping the articles of clothing on a chair. He smirked to himself as he entered the bathroom. He could see Nathalie showering through the glass door of the shower- she was lathering her hair with some sort of vaguely fruity shampoo, and standing under the running water to rinse the suds. 

“Have room for one more?” He asked, leaning against the bathroom counter and removing his glasses. 

Nathalie turned to look at him, not at all surprised by his request. “Not even 24 hours, and you already want to try something inappropriate?” 

“Oh don’t be like that, Nathalie. You know that we wouldn’t have lasted the entire trip without something like this occurring…” 

She couldn’t even deny his accusation, because it was true. “You’re right… but I’m surprised that you want to try this now, and not when we have the room…” 

He was getting slightly impatient now. “So, are you saying yes, or no?” 

“...Yes, you’re welcome to join.” 

Gabriel smiled, as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulder. His pants were next to go, and then his socks and boxers. He kicked the pile of clothing to the side, as he opened the shower door and stepped inside. The water was a bit warmer than he would have liked, but he didn’t mind all that much. He began to rinse his hair, getting rid of all the product used to keep it perfectly styled. 

She turned to look up at him, and though she couldn’t see him too well, he was somehow even more attractive with his hair gel free. She had an idea, as she suddenly pressed her body to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him. “You know, I’ve never seen your hair without the gel…” 

“For good reason- it looks silly.” 

“Really? Because I like it.” She liked what she could see, anyway... 

Before he could retort, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He was backed to the tile of the shower wall, quickly reciprocating the kiss. His hands, resting on her hips slowly migrated to be resting on her butt instead, giving it a gentle squeeze. She finally had fought her urge to keep kissing him and pulled away. 

“As much as I would love to continue this… I would like to finish my shower and actually get cleaned.” Nathalie said, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. Gabriel smiles as he leans down, kissing her neck. 

“I’m not stopping you. Go on.” He encouraged her, trailing kisses down her body- to her collarbone, across her breasts and abdomen. He slowly fell to his knees, appropriately showering her body in attention and affection she deserved. To him, she deserved everything he could possibly give her- and this was only a small fraction of what he could give to her. He was causing her to quickly become sidetracked, especially placing a soft kiss right where her pubic bone is. He gazed up at her lovingly, and she looked down at him, face flushed. Her hand rested on the top of his head, running her fingers through his wet hair. He scooted closer to her, encouraging her to spread her legs for him. She complied, watching him immediately lean into her, tongue immediate pressed to her folds. She gasped softly, now with her back pressed to the glass of the shower. His hands rested on her ass, fingers gently digging into the supple flesh. The fingers in his hair curled, grabbing a fistful.

His tongue pushed further, as the tip of it brushed across her clitoris, and drew a soft groan from her, which she silenced herself by chewing on her lower lip. The hand on his head was pushing him closer to her, which he didn’t mind… as it only made him focus on her more. He closed his eyes, now removing one hand from her body, and moving it to wrap around his erection. He began to absentmindedly stroke himself, focusing his attention on her. His tongue pressed harder into her, running over the sensitive nub again, and causing her to make another small moan. His tongue worked harder, cheeks flushed as he removed the other hand from her body. Using his index and middle finger, he inserted them into her, curling them upward slightly. Her back arched off the glass of the shoulder, breathing heavily as his fingers began to move slowly in and out of her. The steam from the hot shower and the intensity of pleasure were causing her shortness of breath. He could tell she was getting close, so he kept up, his fingers plunging in harder. He opened his eyes to tilt his gaze up at her.

She met his gaze, and her fingers slowly relaxed from gripping his hair, only to grip it full force again as she felt his fingers pressing up into her. It sent her right over the edge, as she hunched over him, breathing becoming ragged. Once she slowly came back down, he pulled himself away, panting lightly. His fingers slipped out of her as well, bringing them to his mouth as he sucked on them. He wanted to taste her once more. Soon, she got down on her knees, noticing that his other hand was wrapped around his shaft, idly stroking himself as he looked at her. She recovered her breath, as she leaned down, lips close to the head of his cock. She looked at him. 

“May I help?” She asked in a soft voice, her hand resting on his thigh. 

Still in a bit of a daze, his hand stopped, removing it from himself and now letting it rest on the top of her head. He nodded wordlessly. Without skipping a beat, she had taken him into his mouth, beginning to bob her head up and down slowly. He sighed contentedly, brushing some strands of hair away from her face. Her mouth certainly felt much better than his own hand, he soon realized. He melted into her, guiding her head down further and further on him. Nathalie was an absolute sight to behold at all times, but especially now, with her lips wrapped around his shaft, hair down and splayed across her back, and her gaze locked onto his. There was just one problem- the water was starting to run cold. Goosebumps appeared across his arms as the water temperature went from warm, to lukewarm to frigid. Nathalie quickly sped up her bobbing, trying her best to not freeze under the water. In an effort to get them out of the water faster, beginning to thrust into her mouth, slightly harder than he realized. The sudden temperature change really did speed things up, as he slipped himself out of her mouth last second. He bit his lower lip as he looked down at her, stroking himself frivolously to push himself over the edge. 

“Gabriel!” Nathalie protested, as her face and hair were being covered in a hot, sticky and viscous substance. He groaned softly as he watched himself covering her face with his seed. 

“Sorry, Nathalie,” he said, panting lightly, “I guess I couldn’t control myself… But you look lovely.” 

She just glared at him, while running a finger across her face and then sucking it clean. Slightly salty, and watered down, but not bad by any means. “Yes, but really, in a freezing cold shower?” She asked, rinsing off her face. She was shivering, and nipples already hardened from the cold. He watched her. 

“Don’t be like that, ma belle. Besides, at least your skin will be softer than ever.” He teased. 

“I’ll be sure to thank you for my glowing skin tomorrow, then.” She said dryly, finishing off rinsing her face and hair. Once fully cleaned, she stood herself up, reaching to turn off the water. He stood up as well. They stepped out of the shower, reaching for towels to dry themselves off. Nathalie was still shivering violently, towel drying her hair now. 

“Looks like someone needs to warm up before we continue.” He smirked, as he hung his towel up, once he was sufficiently dried. 

“P-please…” She said, as she followed suit, hanging her towel up as well.

The pair retreated to the large bed, quickly getting into it and nestling under the blankets. Nathalie immediately snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her securely, even as he was shivering slightly himself. “Perhaps I should have waited…” 

“You probably should have... I would have been just as willing after I showered, you know.” She said, a finger running along his chest and abdomen. She had finally stopped shivering. She looks up at him, while he looks down at her. 

“Even after what we promised  _ not  _ to do this?” 

“Oh, forget that. I don’t even know why I bothered. It’s quite obvious that we can’t resist each other… Especially that we booked a room where we share a bed.” She said. Her hand now rests on his chest, just where his heart is. He smiled a little and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips gently. Once pulling himself away from her lips, he went to cup her face, a thumb brushing across her cheek. 

“You’re absolutely right. I can’t resist someone who’s as beautiful as you are.” He mumbled. Nathalie smiled at him. 

“Are you just saying that, or do you mean that?” 

“Of course I mean that. I also mean it when I say that you’re my light and that I would be lost without you… I also mean it when I say that I love you.” He said softly, leaning in closer to her, their lips so close. 

“Oh Gabriel, I love you too…” Nathalie replied, leaning in to kiss him gently. In the meantime, she slowly shifted herself on top of him. She held his face in her hands as the kiss slowly morphed from a chaste smooch into a kiss overloaded with lust, and tongue. Using one hand, she swiftly removed the blanket from over them. She forced herself to pull himself away from his lips. Their eyes locked onto each other once more. 

Gabriel’s hand grabbed onto her rear, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you ready for another round?” 

“Definitely, now that I’m all warmed up… Literally, and metaphorically.” She grinned, as she sat herself up, straddling him. She reached behind her, wrapping a hand gently around his cock- already semi-hard in her grip. As she began to stroke him, his fingers dug into her backside gently. He smiled up at her. 

“You look like a queen when you’re on top of me like that.” He muttered, grabbing her free hand and bringing it close to him. He kissed her knuckles, which caused her to blush lightly. Soon, he propped himself up on the pillows. 

“Oh, stop… I’m certainly no queen...” She said, slowly raising her hips, and positioning himself to him. His tip was pressed flush to her warmth. 

“You,” his breath hitched, as she started to sink down on him, “you are one to me…”

Her pace started off slow at first, as he leaned in to kiss her neck slowly. Her hands found their way to his shoulders. She grabbed onto them gently, as his hands rested on her back. She was beginning to ride him faster, causing his fingers to drag down her back, to rest on her hips. Her head tilted back as he nipped her neck gently, only to leave a hickey right where he nipped her. 

“Gabriel…” She moaned breathlessly. “W-why would you--” 

“I just wanted to let the people of Manhattan know that you’re mine…” He mumbled into the crook of her neck, before going to kiss and nibble on her collarbone. He decided to give her some help, thrusting up into her asynchronously with her. Suddenly, he held her hips down onto him, as he flipped them over. She was laying on her back under him, blinking in confusion. His hands found her wrists, grabbing them, and pinning them by her head. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice was soft, and now unable to move her wrists. 

“I want to properly make love to you, for once- now that we have a chance.” He said, suddenly becoming much more bashful that he expected. “Is that alright?” 

She didn’t expect him to think of such a request, let alone ask. The sentiment was appreciated, though. “Of course it’s alright, Gabriel… I’d love nothing more.” 

That was his cue to continue what he was doing- thrusting into her slow and gentle. Her legs wrapped around his waist loosely. As he commenced, his grip shifted from her wrists, grabbing onto her hands in the same spot. Their fingers slowly intertwined. Nathalie hummed softly, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. He looked her over, admiring her- and admiring the marks he made on her skin- darker than he expected. Thank goodness she wears a turtleneck normally. After getting a good look of her, he began to ravish her in kisses, lips trailing across her collarbone, and then down to one of her breasts. 

Her back arched up from the bed briefly, before relaxing and laying flat once more. She twitched and a soft gasp escaped her as his teeth grazed across her nipple briefly. He sped up his thrusts, his rhythm becoming quicker and slightly more rough with her. He got a brilliant idea, and as he breathed heavily, he looked at her. Her breaths came quickly and shallowly. “Put… put your legs on my shoulders.” He managed between breaths. 

Nathalie wasn’t even sure if she was that flexible anymore- but she nodded. He leaned back some, her legs swinging up and over his shoulders. He grit his teeth as he pushed himself deeper into her- with a bit of resistance as she was suddenly much tighter. She instinctively bucked her hips upward, groaning softly as he managed to be deeper within her than she thought possible. Her suddenly becoming tighter around him exponentially sent him closer to cumming already. She lifted her head up, as he leaned down to meet her lips, kissing her for what felt like the one hundredth time that night. His thrusts only became more feverish, desperately wanting to finish, but not before his Nathalie was close. Thankfully, she was getting there, evident by her fingers squeezing his hands tighter and tighter. He held her hands tighter as well, as together their lust and love for each other spilled over the edge. They were lost in each other, senses overwhelmed with their delightful moans, warmth, and hold on each other.

As the ecstasy wore off, they slowly detangled themselves from each other, for now. Nathalie had to stretch out her legs, not used to having her legs in such a position for a long time. Gabriel was sitting up in the bed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he looked down at her. She was laying on her side, looking up at him. She smiled playfully. 

“Looks like we’re both going to need showers now, huh?” 

“Looks like it. Tomorrow morning, though. I just want to stay with you for the rest of the night.” He said to her, about to lay down beside her. He looked over to see that they had left the sliding glass door’s curtain wide open, for everyone to see what their dirty act. Gabriel quickly laid himself down, almost positive that someone from the building across the way had seen them. “We left the curtains open…” He grumbled. 

Nathalie scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder. “Oh please… we’ve done worse. Remember, back in Italy?” 

He chuckled, an arm wrapping around her. “How could I possibly forget? Well, I suppose you’re right, anyhow…” He sighed, as he reached for his phone. He figured that now would be a good time to check on Adrien. Gabriel was pleased to see a flood of messages from his son- showcasing him and Marinette having all kinds of fun, and now they were on their way back to the hotel, since it was getting pretty late. Gabriel sent a message, reminding the kids to go to bed as soon as they came back, as they would have a busy day tomorrow, followed by a good night message as well. Gabriel put his cellphone off to the side, on the nightstand. 

“Tomorrow’s going to be a long day, concluding with a fancy dinner with our American business partners. What will you do about your neck? Someone will notice those marks…” He pointed out to her. 

“I suppose I’ll have to use makeup, style my hair, or change up my attire some.” She yawned softly, stretching her arms over her head. He smiled at her, as he shifted to turn off the light. He laid down beside her once more, and she immediately curled up to him. Both his arms wrapped around her, securely holding her close. She drew the blankets over them both, just covering their lower halves. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow.” 

“Yes, a good idea. Now, we both should get some sleep.” He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Good night, my love.” 

Nathalie smiled to herself, delighted at the new pet name he’d given her. “Good night…” She said, contentedly curled up in his arms. 

They fell asleep peacefully, and deeper in love than before they left. They say Paris is the City of Love, but for them, Manhattan was where the flame turned into an inferno. Their only hope is that they can keep it under control for the rest of their vacation- though they’ll just have to take it day by day, just as they do with themselves.


End file.
